Un amour de star
by Seiju
Summary: Si un jour vous avez la possibilité de voir une star, que feriez-vous ? Sakura Haruno, elle, a déjà fait son choix !


_« Avez-vous déjà rencontré en vrai votre groupe préféré ? _

_Beaucoup de jeune comme vous le voudrez,_

_Alors tentez votre chance en répondant à cette question :... »_

Je regardais encore et encore cette page, semblant envouter par la douce question auquel je savais très bien la réponse, alors je me suis dit : Pourquoi pas ? Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai acheter ce magazine et peu de temps après envoyer le coupon-réponse !

Une petite présentation s'impose, non ? Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, de met 1m67 je n'ose m'imposer au boulot comme chez moi ! Pourtant à 18 ans je devrais avoir mon appart' et un boulot qui pourrait subventionner à mes besoins mais ce n'est pas le cas : Je vis, encore, chez mes parents, et je suis sans-travail, mes embauches sont une vrai catastrophe, je pleure, je tremble, je suis en retard, tout pour être refusé ! Alors pour aider mes parents j'aide à domicile les personnes âgés : ce qui n'est pas glorifiant pour une jeune femme sans amis et petit-ami. Et puis surtout qu'avec les cheveux rose je ne passe pas inaperçu, mon seul bon-point ? Mes yeux vert émeraudes !

J'étais chez moi, je venais de finir la corvée de la mamie d'en-face, et elle m'en avait laissé du boulot ! Cette vieille bique profite de moi comme bon lui semble, mais je ne dis rien et fait tout ! Mais voilà ma journée fini et je vais enfin pouvoir écouter de la musique, elle me transporte loin de tout, je me sens libre, sans que quiconque ne puisse entraver à cette douce mélodie. Mais il n'y a qu'un chanteur qui puisse me faire autant planer : Il venait à peine de sortir son premier album qu'il était dans le top 1. Pour moi, le pourquoi qu'il sait élever aussi haut c'est son physique de rêve et en aucun cas sa musique ! Alors que ce qui m'envoute est sa musique, sa voix ténor et grave me fait vibrer de tout mon être, son physique va bien avec sa voix... Sasuke Uchiwa, n'est pas qu'un ange il a tout d'un Dieu !

« **J'ai fini je peux aller me coucher ?** Demandais-je en regardant mes parents.

- **Tu n'as presque rien mangé aujourd'hui**, s'époumona ma mère laissant une de ses mèches roses tomber en boucle sur son visage de perle, **Sakura si tu continues comme ça tu ne pourras plus marcher !**

- **Gommenasai Ôkasan**, m'excusais-je poliment en prenant le soin de ramasser mon assiette et mes baguettes.

- **Oyasumi nasai** , fit durement mon père sans prendre la peine de me regarder . »

C'est vrai qu'avec mon père la tension est grande, il avait toujours voulu d'un fils : Un héritier digne du clan Haruno . Et il avait eu une fille, qui en plus était nul en étude. Alors je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas le déranger et ramener un peu de sous dans la maison familiale. Dans ma main se trouver une lettre que je venais de recevoir, ma mère me l'avait donné avant que je parte dans ma chambre. Quand je vis l'expéditeur un grand stress monta en moi : c'était celui du journal d'il y a trois jour ! Il l'avait reçu plus vite que je ne pensais, je me précipitai sur mon futon et tout en m'allongeant j'ouvris l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre. Mon cœur faillit au contenue de la lettre :

_Chère Mlle Haruno,_

_Comme vous vous en doutez nous ne répondons pas à toute les personnes qui on eut bon à la réponse ! Alors je pense que vous savez que vous êtes l'heureuse gagnante !_

_Quand vous aurez reçut cette lettre vous aurez dix jour pour nous dire quel groupe de musique vous voudriez voir._

_Sachez bien que c'est pour une durer d'un mois chez eux que vous nous donnerons, avec y compris : le repas et la nuit gratuit, tout est payer alors n'emmener que le strict minimum ! […]_

Je ne vais pas dire que je ne suis pas heureuse, sans plus attendre je sortis un stylos et écrivis rapidement mon souhait de rencontrer le groupe «** KN²S²** ». Ce ne fut que le lendemain que je pus poster la lettre, mais je fus très heureuse : j'allais voir mon groupe préférer !

Pendant plus d'un mois j'attendis, boulot sur boulot j'essayais de me concentrer malgré l'agitation qui se dérouler dans ma tête : Ça faisait un mois que le magazine ne m'avait pas réécris, mais je ne perdais pas espoir.

En rentrant chez moi je fus surprise de voir qu'on avait des invités, j'entrais en prenant soin de prévenir mon entré dans la maison et c'est dans un sursaut de frayeur que ma mère me poussa vers la salon. Et qu'elle surprise de voir Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki dans mon salon avec mon père tout aussi abasourdit que moi.

« **Sakura explique-moi !** Ordonna mon père.

- **Mais... même moi je sa...**, essayais-je d'articuler vu le regard que mon père me faisant et qui me fit reculer de trois pas pour atterrir vers ma mère.

- **Ne joue pas l'innocente**, se calma-t-il devant les invité .

-** Mais je te jure que je ne sais pas** , tentais-je.

- **Désoler de vous couper mais nous aimerions parler à Sakura Haruno s'il vous plaie**, demanda poliment Naruto et aussi vite demander aussi vite fait, **tu peux t'assoir tu sais.**

- **Gomennasai pour mes parents**, m'excusais-je en baissant la tête.

- **Ils ne savent rien de nous ?** Questionna Naruto .

- **Ils ne connaissent rien que du vieux**, rigolais-je, pardonnaient-leurs.

- **Bien sûr**, souria le blond, **nous venons te chercher es-tu prête ?**

-** Pas vraiment**, murmurais-je, **s'était un peu imprévu mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais faire vite ne bouger pas.** »

Et sans plus attendre je courus dans ma chambre en prenant quelques' vêtements et autres accessoires utilent les enfournant dans une petite valise. Quand je revins mon père m'agrippa le bras avec force.

« **Que fais-tu ?** Questionna-t-il.

- **Je reviendrais dans un mois**, souriais-je un peu crispé.

- **Et nous ?** S'emporta-t-il.

- **J'ai économisé ce mois-ci j'ai réussi à avoir le double**, dis-je en tendant ma paye, **ça vous suffira pour un mois !**

- **Sale garce tu avais tout prévu**, cria-t-il en laissant sa main se mettre sur ma joue, **j'ai toujours dit que tu étais une bonne à rien et ça confirme mes pensées.**

-** Je reviendrais dans un mois**, souriais-je ne montrant aucune larmes et partit vers mes invités. »

Pendant que je rejoignais le salon j'entendais les pas de mon père repartir vers d'où il était venu.

« **Gomen pour l'attente**, m'embarrassais-je en essayant de cacher ma joue rougie.

- **Alors nous y allons**, s'écria le blond tout en sortant de la maison Sasuke derrière nous,** tu vas voir tu vas t'amuser avec nous.**

-** Hai**, souriais-je en passant près de la porte de mon père je m'écartais un peu croyant à un nouvelle assaut de sa part.

- **Avec nous il y a quelques' personnes ont t'expliquera tout là-bas**, s'exprima Naruto en ouvrant la portière »

**Naruto Uzumaki** est un jeune homme de 21 ans, à l'allure de petit garçon, ces cheveux en batailles d'un blond doré, et ce qui donne à son regard toute sa gaité c'est ses yeux bleu azur : il respirait la gaité et dans sa guitare on l'entendait aussi, cette bonne humeur !

Ensuite **Sasuke Uchiwa**, lui, est bien plus mystérieux et beaucoup plus grand que Naruto, imposant était le mot ! Ses cheveux noirs relevés en pique, ses yeux noirs lui donnent un charme et un côté taciturne fascinant ! Sasuke a un an de plus que Naruto et pourtant on lui donnerais le même âge que celui-ci.

Dans la voiture il n'y avait que Naruto qui parlait, et c'est parler pour ne rien dire. Conversation : Nourriture et plus précisément de Ramen ! Au bout d'une heure de calvaire sur les différentes sortes de ramen nous arrivions devant...un palace, oui ! Ou un château mais en tout cas c'est grand. Ce que c'était beau, jamais je ne me dégouterais de cette vue ça sait sur !

« **SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**, hurla une voix aigüe .

- **Alors là je te présente Témari No Subaku qui cherche son petit ami Shikamaru,** pouffa Naruto en laissant passer la jeune femme blonde devant lui. »

Le peu de temps que je la vus, je remarquais ses yeux vert sapin mais surtout cette coiffure : 4 couettes disposés derrière son crâne ! Elle avait tout d'un mannequin.

**Shikamaru Nara**, batteur du groupe, est simple à décrire : Un ananas sur la tête. C'est le plus petit du groupe et celui qui semble très bien maitriser son instrument, et il joue si bien qu'il se différencie des autres batteurs !

« **Tu verras demain Neji et Hinata Hyuga les cousins**, commenta Naruto en entrant dans le château ou palais,** ils sont partit depuis une semaine et ils nous manquent déjà. Ensuite Kiba et Ino, alors là ses deux-là c'est un spectacle, on a tout vu avec eux ! Leur histoire d'amour... On ne sait même pas pourquoi ils restent ensemble ! Donc comme tu peux le voir il y a de l'amour dans le groupe malgré que les journalistes ne le savent pas.**

- **Pourquoi ?** Questionnais-je.

- **Parce qu'on ne veut pas qu'ils viennent sur ce territoire**, s'écria Naruto d'une voix qui devait être menaçante, **c'est juste parce qu'on est mieux sans que la presse vienne fouiller dans notre vie !**

-** D'accord je ne dirais rien**, promis-je.

-** Et t'as intérêt**, rigola le blond, **pour la visite de la maison, tu verras de toi-même ! Sasuke va lui montrer sa chambre j'ai des choses à faire.** »

A peine Naruto partit je sentis un gros blanc dans la pièce, puis je pensais à ma joue endolorit.

« **Euh... avant de m'emmener dans ma chambre tu peux me montrer la cuisine s'il te plaît ?** Demandais-je en le regardant tout en cachant ma joue. »

Il ne répondit rien et marcha devant sans m'attendre alors je courus le rejoindre pour marcher en direction de nul part. Quand il poussa une porte je trouvais la cuisine et je le remerciais pour me dirigeais vers le congélateur.

« **Où sont les serviettes ?** Questionnais-je en me tournant vers lui et remarquais son regard poser sur moi. »

Il se dirigea vers un tiroir et en sortit une serviette pour me la donner : Je pris deux glaçons et les posa dans la serviette pour me la mettre sur la joue. A peine eus-je fait ça que Sasuke me pris la main et regarda ma joue.

« **C'est ton père qui a fait ça ?** Argumenta-t-il en laissant ma main se remettre sur ma joue.

- **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris**, m'expliquais-je, **ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant ! Puis ce n'est pas douloureux mais je ne veux pas non plus que ma joue enfle, les patates c'est pas pour moi.**

- **Hn**, répondit-il juste pendant que moi je souriais.

-** Dîtes ?** Continuais-je, **vous en avez pas marre des fans qui vous aimes, vous et votre groupe, que pour votre physique et non la musique ?**

- **Tant qu'elle achète l'album**, répondit seulement la voie ténor de Sasuke.

- **Je ne sais pas comment vous faites**, murmurais-je, **quand on achète un album c'est qu'on aime et qu'on ferait tout pour entendre une autre chanson ! Ce n'est pas voir un bo-goss qui fait de vous le top des albums... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'on apprécie d'abord le physique avant la musique.**

- **Alors comment nous as-tu écouté ?** Questionna-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- **Vous êtes passé à la télé une fois**, me rappelais-je, **c'était la première fois qu'une chanson me procurer autant de sensation...** »

Sous la gêne je m'arrêtais c'est vrai que je parlais à une personne influente et célèbre, moi une pauvre fille sans un yen ! Je n'entendis rien et une main me prit la mienne pour me faire marcher. Je savais à qui était la main mais je ne voulais pas m'en défaire et le laisser faire. Nous arrivions devant une porte et l'enlacement de nos mains partirent, j'entendis ses pas partir et je compris que ça devait être ma chambre.

Elle était vraiment grande, un lit surplombé la pièce, il était blanc et pouvait en tout contenir deux personnes, des étagères étaient fixés au mur de droite pendant qu'au mur de gauche il n'y avait rien, c'est en entrant à l'intérieur que je remarquais l'armoire à gauche de la porte : Grande et imposant c'était les mots qui la qualifier. Elle était blanche avec des contours noirs. Le lit était fait de blanc et même la couette était blanche. Les mur de la pièce était d'un gris pâle, qui rendait la pièce lumineuse, celui qui avait imaginé la chambre la voulait sobre et lumineuse ! J'aperçus mon sac près de l'armoire et décidais de le vider pour remplir l'armoire : Je n'utilisais que 1/10 de la contenance de celle-ci ! Peu après je m'endormis dans le lit en oubliant toute ma journée.

Il faut que je me lève, si la voisine me cri après que je suis en retard ça va mal le faire, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me leva dans la peine ombre, me dirigea vers l'armoire et enfilais un long t-shirt noir ensuite un short court de la même couleur et enfila des converses toujours de cette couleur foncé. Je sortis de la chambre et c'est là que je me souvenais de l'endroit où j'étais, alors je décidais de visiter en évitant, si j'y arrivais, les chambres. J'arrivais dans une impasse le « tout droit » ne marchait pas ! Mais je remarquais de la lumière en dessous d'une porte, je décidais de frapper, on me répondit d'un entrer, ce que je fis ! Je découvris une jeune femme d'à peu près mon âge de long cheveux noir au reflet bleu, et de magnifique yeux mauve comme ceux du bassiste du groupe .

« **Bonjour**, s'exprima-t-elle d'une voie douce.

- **B-bonjours**, saluais-je aussi gêner de ne pas savoir me repéré et de ne pas savoir qui elle était,** je me suis perdu et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire !**

- **Tu es Haruno-san ?** Demanda-t-elle et je remarquais qu'elle devait être plus jeune que moi pour le « -san ».

- **Hai,** répondis-je,** pas de «Haruno-san » avec moi appelle-moi Sakura s'il te plaît.**

-** D'accord Sakura-chan**, souria-t-elle,** je suis Hyuga Hinata la cousine de Neji-kun . Je vais t'emmener à la cuisine si tu veux bien ?**

- **Avec joie**, réprimandais-je à mon ventre qui venait de gargouiller et ce qui fit rire Hinata. »

C'est comme ça qu'Hinata m'emmena à la salle mais ce n'était pas celle où Sasuke m'avait emmener : Une grande table banche et de multiple chaise de même couleur se trouver dans la pièce .

« **On n'a pas de place précise donc met toi où tu veux**, rigola Hinata en me voyant regarder les chaises une par un.

- **D'accord**, me réprimais-je pour cette stupidité en m'asseyant sur la première chaise qui me vint à l'esprit de rencontrer. »

Hinata entendit encore mon ventre faire des siennes et le rouge me montait au joue, alors après avoir ris elle se levait.

« **Oh! Gomen Sakura-chan**, s'excusa Hinata, **je vais te chercher à manger ne bouge pas j'en ai pour pas longtemps.**

- **Euh...** Fis-je trop tard qu'Hinata était déjà partit.

- **Alors tu t'appelles Sakura**, susurra une voie à mon oreille, **joli prénom...** »

Dans un petit cri de surprise je découvris une jeune femme aux cheveux mauve, des yeux d'un noir moins foncé que ceux de Sasuke, et une tenue... très léger : un haut jaune canari avec marqué dessus : « LOVE » en rose remplie de paillette ; Son « T-Shirt » ne recouvrait que la poitrine, une mini-jupe rose flashi avec des talon rose aussi mais le pire chez elle était son maquillage : On aurais dit un clown mais en Bimbo, ses paupière était recouverte de rose, son font de tain était foncé et on voyait les marques sous son coup, ses lèvres remplies de gloss rouge . Tout d'elle me dégoutait.

« **Tu es...?** Questionnais-je devant cette chose.

**- Karin Hyuga mais bientôt Uchiwa**, se vanta-t-elle.

- **Tu es de la famille d'Hinata-chan ?** Essayais-je.

- **Oui**, souffla-t-elle, **je suis la cousine des deux mais Hinata est celle qui me fait la plus honte : Elle n'a aucune féminité, elle est trop timide. Tout ce que je déteste.**

- **Ah**, fut ma seule réponse devant cette demeurée, **et … euh... tu es avec...S...?**

- **Avec mon Sasuke-chou-chéri d'amouuuuuur**, hurla-t-elle dans mes pauvres tympans, **nous deux c'est l'amour parfait... oh il est si tard que ça, je vais aller réveiller mon homme, huhu!** »

Et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venu et à peine fut-elle partit que Hinata-chan fit son entrée avec un plateau contenant des pains chaud et deux verres de jus d'orange.

« **Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est mieux que rien**, rigola Hinata mais s'arrêta en voyant mon visage étonner, **que se passe-t-il ?**

- **Ta cousine vient de passer**, fis-je encore interloquer par la venue de cette « _chose non-identifiée_ » .

- **Oh**, remarqua Hinata,** Et Karin est parti voir Sasuke ?**

- **Oui** , répondis-je en souriant malgré-moi,** je ne savais pas que Sasuke-kun avait une petite-amie !**

- **Il n'en a absolument pas**, cria Hinata, **cette peste se croit tout permis elle est même sortit avec Neji-kun et Kiba pour pouvoir s'approcher de Sasuke ! Tu t'imagines même pas les coups vaches que cette fille est capable de faire . Si je le pouvais je la tuerais dès que je la vois … Si tu tiens à Sasuke, ne t'approche pas d'elle et ne lui avoue jamais rien !**

- **Comment sait-tu que...** rougissais-je .

- **Tu l'aimes ça se voit c'est tout**, souria Hinata en posant le plateau devant moi,** maintenant on mange et on va changer cette tenue.**

-** Pourquoi ?** Soulignais-je, **elle a quoi de particulier ma tenue ?**

-** Rien mais tu serais mieux en robe**, répondit du tac-au-tac la brune. »

Je ne mangeais pas j'engloutissais et Hinata ne se priva pas de me le faire remarquer. Puis elle me dit de tout laisser et on partit vers une autre aile de la ''maison''. Quand on entrait dans une immense pièce je vis des vêtements de toute part, de tout style … Je fus fasciner !

« **Prend ce que tu veux**, pouffa Hinata en me voyant regarder de tous les côtés,** moi je vais en chercher aussi pour toi et moi !**

- **Mais ….** m'interloquais-je, ça à dut coûter cher tout ça.

- **Bah ils ont de l'argent à tout va alors ils ont fait ça**, s'écria Hinata en prenant une robe violet pastel,** tu sais ils ont tous un passé pas très rose. Par la presse et les médias tu dois connaître celle de shikamaru, Kiba et un peu de Sasuke.**

- **Oui**, affirmais-je, **shikamaru a une mère débordante d'énergie pourtant son boulot de cow-girl n'est pas glorifiant et dans toute ses années d'études shikamaru fut le souffre-douleur de tous les jeunes. Kiba est celui qui a eu le moins de problème, ses parents sont tous deux vétérinaires mais du jour au lendemain ils ont fait faillite et sont maintenant endettés ! Grâce à son activité de guitariste il a pu aider ses parents et lui-même ! Sasuke-kun est orphelin quand il a eu 8 ans, ses parents se sont fait assassiner et on ne sait toujours pas qui est le coupable, il a été balloté de famille en famille . Il ne trouvait plus d'équilibre dans tout ça !**

- **Dit donc t'es très bien informé mieux que certain journalistes**, s′époumona Hinata qui se trouvait un peu loin de moi, **mais il te manque des informations sur lui, mais je ne te dirais rien c'est à lui de décider s'il te le dira ou non ! Mais je peux te dire le passer commun à moi et Neji-kun : Depuis toute petite Neji-kun s'entrainait pour me protéger, nos pères s'entre-tuèrent pour une histoire d'argent, enfin peu importe, le père de Neji mourra de ses blessures et mon père tomba dans le coma ! Neji remit la faute sur le seule descendant des Hyuga : Moi ! Il m'en voulait et quand on s'entrainait quelquefois il ne se retenait pas d'aller jusqu'à me casser un bras. Quand mon père se réveilla il m'annonça qu'il me déshériter et que ma petite-sœur serait bien mieux pour prendre les rênes du donjon : Il me jeta et en profita pour jeter le fils de son frère, Neji ! C'est comme ça qu'on apprit plus l'un de l'autre et qu'on s'entraida, maintenant je sais très bien voler.** »

La voix d'Hinata rigolait mais je savais que derrière elle devait être triste : Il n'y a pas de justice dans son histoire ! Je pris quelque' affaires qui me paraissaient bien, que du basique avec une touche de visuel kei que j'aimais par-dessus tout ! Pour les chaussures je fis simple : doc martens ! Essayant de retrouver Hinata, qui ne fut pas chose facile car je n′avais pas du tout le sens de l′orientation et que la moindre parcelle de cette endroit n′était que vêtement !

« **Hinata ?** Appelais-je d′une voix non-rassuré, **Hinata ?**

- **Sakura je suis par là,** s′écria-t-elle au bout d′un moment, **je t′ai trouvé une robe parfaite !** »

Essayant de me repérer, j′allais vers la droite pour continuer tout droit. J′aperçus enfin ses cheveux, je fus tellement heureuse de la revoir que je lui sauta au cou.

« **Sa va ?** S′inquièta-t-elle.

- **Je n′aime pas me perdre**, avouais-je en riant pour lui adresser un sourire malicieux.

- **Ma choupinette**, me répondit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras,** t′es trop mignone.** »

Prenant vite le rouge au joue par sa phrase qui m′avait très surprise, la seule personne qui m′avait dit ça était ma mère mais que quand nous étions seules, et l′entendre d′une autre personne, qui était vraiment très belle, était glorifiant d′un certain point de vue.

S′écartent doucement de moi, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, avec une lueur de défi dans ceux-ci. Je sentis une goutte de sueur passer sur mon visage, son regard me faisait un peu peur je l′admettais.

« **Toi tu vas me mettre ça !** Désigna-t-elle en sortant une robe de nul part. »

Les regardant tour à tour, mes yeux s′écarquillaient de plus en plus, la robe était belle ça c′était sur, mais mettre une robe comme ça m′était tout bonnement impossible.

« **Tu rigole ?** Rigolais-je jaune.

- **Mets-là**, s′exclama-t-elle d′une voix autoritaire en me fourrant la robe dans les bras. »

Ne pouvant pas dire un mot de plus, elle me tira vers une cabine et me fit entrer dedans d′un bon coup de pied.

« **Tu ne ressortiras pas que si tu l′as mise,** hurla-t-elle pour bien se faire comprendre. »

Regardant une fois de plus la robe de couleur rouge mais qui n′était pas trop flashi. D′un coton fin et souple, elle ne me serrait que la poitrine pour restait évaser vers la fin et s′arrêter au milieu de ma cuisse. J′osais enfin la mettre mais un grand fracas se fit entendre quand j′eus enfin fini de la passer, mais ne pouvant pas la fermer à l′arrière, qui me fit sursauter et je vis Hinata faire irruption dans la cabine pour me regarder de haute en bas.

« **Si ce n′est pas toi qui est-ce ?** Réfléchit la brune en tapotant son doigt sur ses lèvres d′une finesse irréprochable, **Oh surement Sasuke qui vient de tomber en voyant de trop près le visage de karin... hum ... c'est surement ça, ou sinon c'est qu'il l'a éjecté par la fenêtre et qu'elle sait noyer donc elle a le broshing défait et ressemble à un zombie avec son mascara coulant... c'est bien ça...**

- **Tu pourrais m′aider ?** Questionnais-je à l′intention de la jeune femme.

- **Oui oui**, répondit-elle joyeusement en fermant ma robe puis elle me tourna vers elle pour me faire tourner encore une fois,** tu es sublime dedans ! J′avais raison su ce choix !** »

Acquiesçant pour finalement sortir, il ne fallut pas longtemps à mon amie pour sortir une crayon noir.

« **Tu l′as sorti d′où**, m′étonnais-je en la regardant.

- **Secret**, répondit-elle en clignant d′un oeil. »

Puis elle approcha sa main de mon visage, ne comprenant pas je me reculais mais elle continua d′avancer jusqu′à ce que je rencontre le mur où elle posa sa main sur ma joue pour tirer doucement sur celle-ci pour décoller ma paupière.

« **Qu′est-ce q-que t-t-t-tu f-fais**, bégayais-je en prenant son autre main qu′elle approchait avec le crayon.

- **Bah je te maquille**, s′indigna-t-elle, **tu sais comment ça se met ?**

-** Je ne me suis jamais 'maquillé'**, m′exclamais-je en prenant une mine apeuré quand elle rapprocha sa main.

- **Bouge pas je te montrerai le résultat et t′expliquerai comment faire après**, continua la brune tout de même déstabiliser.

- **Je ne ressemblerai pas à Karin, hein ?** Questionnais-je puis voyant son air outragé je compris que non. »

**๑๑๑**

Naruto se trouvait devant moi, il avait les grand yeux, et me regarder puis Hinata, me donnant le tournis je préférais arrêter ça aussi vite.

«** Hinata voulait que je change pour une robe**, soufflais-je en soulevant quelque′peu le bout de ma robe quand j′entendis une porte s′ouvrire.

- **Hinata t′as des doigts de fée**, s′écria-t-il en serrant ses mains pour la regarder dans les yeux et si il sontinuait elle allait faire une syncope.

- **Des fées où ça ?** Hurla une voix et je ne fus pas surprise en voyant Kiba Inuzuka mais le fut quand il se trouva armé d′un filé.

-** Il parlait d′Hinata**, s′exclama une voix derrière le jeune homme où une magnifique blonde sortit tout droit des magazines, **quel idiot tu fais !**

- **Mais les êtres surnaturelles existent je te dis,** s′époumona l′homme en enlaçant la jeune femme, **par exemple toi tu es une elf car tu es à la auteur de la beauté d′une déesse !**

-** N′importe quoi**, s′offusqua la jeune femme puis montrant des rougeurs, **mais c′est si mignon**. »

Et il s′en suivit un langoureux baiser où je repris mon regard sur Hinata et Naruto, qui essayait de la réanimé sans résultat. Je décidais de retourner à ma chambre pour pouvoir profiter d′un peu de répit mais ce ne fut loin d′être le cas car une fois arriver dans mon couloir je fus bousculé par une chose non-identifiée !

« **Ca va pas la tête**, m′exprimais-je en me relevant.

- **Tout ça c′est de ta faute**, s′époumona une voix que je connaissais étant celle suraiguë de Karin en larme,** tu me le paieras !** »

Ne me préoccupant pas plus d′elle je partis dans la direction opposé de la course de la décervelée. Mais comme tout bonne chose et souvent gâché, une porte s′ouvrit d′un coup devant moi et je ne pus que me retrouver au sol sous un hurlement de douleur.

La personne qui avait ouvert la porte se tourna vers moi, moi je me tenais le visage en essayant de contenir la douleur qui me prenait le visage.

« **It-t-t-t-tai-ai**, continuais-je.

- **Tu vas bien ?** S′exclama la voix que j′écoutais en boucle.

- **Tu te fous de moi là**, ajoutais-je méchament,** tu crois que j′irais bien après qu′une survolté me pousse sans aucune raison et là je me prends une porte pour me retrouver une deuxième fois au sol mais tout va bien ?**

- **Tu vas bien**, conclua-t-il en se relevant pour partir. »

Il partit sans rien dire de plus, quand j′avais vu son visage j′avais remarqué une marque de rouge à lèvre sur ses lèvres mal enlevé, et son regard, ce regard, qui vous fait remuer vos tripes en quelques′secondes … Ce n′était pas sa journée !

**๑๑๑**

« **Tu t′en vas déjà**, se plaignit la jeune femme blonde nommé Témari,** je veux pas moi ! Qui me soutiendra dans ma lutte contre les poufs et les machos.** »

Répriment un souffle de résignation, on ne la changerait pas !

« **Grand front la prochaine fois que tu viendras c′est parce que l′on en aura choisi ainsi et non d′autre**, réprimanda la voix de mon autre amie blonde sous le nom d′Ino la truie.

- **Et tu n′oubliras pas de faire attention au vampire, hein ?** S′exclaffa son petit ami en me donnant un pieu qui me fit lâcher un rire. »

Ses deux amoureux, impossible à oublier, ils étaient tellement opposés qu′on se demandait vraiment si ça n′était pas qu′une supercherie et avec Naruto on s′amusait à les espionner pour verifié cela.

« **La prochaine fois que tu viendras je te présenterais ma fiancée**, expliqua Neji en m′adressant un fin sourire. »

Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, **Neji Hyuga** était loin d′être un glaçon. La première fois que je l′ai vu : il était au téléphone avec Tenten. Il riait, ou rougissait et en voulant m′approcher je ne vus pas la marche et tomba sur lui faisant voler le téléphone au sol. Tenten avait cru qu′une fan hystérique l′avait attaqué et il y eu un énorme quiproquos qui se termina très bien puisque maintenant j′avais le numéro de Tenten est nous étions devenu de grande complice pour embêter Neji même si elle ne pouvait pas être là.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

« **Et repose-toi,** bailla un homme puis il se fit frapper par Témari pour enfin me regarder dans les yeux avec une certaine malice, **si tu as encore des soucis viens me voir directement ou appelle-moi !**

- **Je n′y manquerais pas**, répondis-je avec le même sourire que lui. »

Ce garçon, Shikamaru Nara, était mon confident et je m′étais beaucoup lié avec lui, malgré qu′au départ Témari faisait tout pour que je ne lui parle pas elle a vite comprit que ce n′était que de l′amitié et ce fut le déclenchement de notre amitié.

« **Tu vas beaucoup me manquer**, pleura silencieusement Hinata et je la pris dans mes bras,** je te remercierais jamais assez.**

- **Promets-moi de lui dire,** lui murmurais-je à son oreille,** et sache que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.** »

Lui déposant un baiser sur le front comme signe d′adieu, je me retournais vers les deux derniers tandis que la voiture à l′arrière klaxonner pour que je me dépêche.

« **Saku-chan**, chouina Naruto avec le nez dégoulinant et les yeux larmoyant, **tu vas m′manquer !**

- **Toi aussi mon petit ramen**, rigolais-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux qui avaient été plaquer pour notre adieu, **tu es mieux quand tu es toi** ! »

Il pleura plus fort derechef sous les rires de certain et de compatissante d′autres. Naruto est la première personne qui m′avait changé durant ce mois, il m′avait montré qu′ils étaient aussi humain que moi malgré leur célébrité. Me retournant vers la dernière personne qui m′avait chambouler le cœur plus d′une fois, vers l′homme qui me faisait vibrer par sa simple voix, l′homme que j′aimais tout simplement malgré les nombreuses choses que je connaissais pas de lui.

« **Ce ne sera qu′un au revoir**, lui adressais-je un sourire en voyant mon chauffeur sortir pour me faire dépêcher, **au revoir tous le monde !** »

Ils me lancèrent tous un adieu non définitif sauf lui ! Il n′avait rien dit, n′avait fait que de me regarder. Mais je ne m′attendais à rien de lui, je savais qu′il n′aimait pas faire part de ses sentiments même à ses amis alors à moi une inconnue.

Entrant aussi vite dans la voiture je partis pour une heure de trajet. Quand la voiture sortit du fameux palace je laissais mes larmes coulaient sur mes yeux, je les avais trop retenu et je sombrais dans la tristesse la plus profonde.

**๑๑๑**

« **Qu′as-tu dit ?** S′époumona mon père en se levant pour arriver devant moi.

- **J′ai trouver un travail**, repris-je, **ce n′est qu′un petit salaire mais assez pour faire ma vie sans vous ! Donc je vais prendre un appartement en ville.**

- **Bravo ma chérie**, me félicita ma mère qui me fit sourire.

- **Garce**, hurla mon père en poussant ma mère au sol et me prenant le poignet pour m′emmener dans une salle que je connaissais que trop,** tu nous coûte cher et tu nous laisse après ? Ingrate !**

- **Cheri,** exprima ma mère en retenant mon père qui me lança contre le buffet m′ouvrant l′arquade sourcilière, **soit heureux pour elle, elle sera indépendante et ça il fallait que sa arrive.**

- **Tu en veux aussi ?** Continua mon père en prenant le bras de ma mère et lui montrant son poing.

- **Otôsan,** m′écriais-je en me mettant devant ma mère, **ce n′est pas sa faute mais la-mienne !** »

Ne disant plus rien, et faisant partir ma mère, mon père me frappa au ventre, et quand je fis à-demi consciente il me poussa dehors en refermant à clef la maison. Essayant de me relever temps bien que mal, je me sentais tanguer un peu trop et je ne pus que m′effondrer quelques′rues plus tard. Cherchant dans mes poches mon portable, je le trouvais assez vite et appela la première personne qui me vînt à l′esprit et à ce moment ce fut encore et toujours lui.

«** Hn ?** Fit la fameuse voix que je n′avais pas entendu depuis longtemps, **que veux-tu Sakura ? Je suis en concert là j′y vais bientôt !**

- **D-désoler**, articulais-je difficilement,** je te rappellerai al...** »

Je toussais pour remarquer une couleur ocre en sortir, lâchant un juron, je me précipitais pour raccrocher et arrêter là cette conversation. Qui pourrais-je appeler ? Shikamaru ? Non il est aussi au concert … Hinata ? Oui, ce serait plus logique.

« **Mochi mochi**, fit une petite voix.

- **C′est Sakur...a**, me présentais-je avec une petite vois essayant de reprendre un peu mes esprits.

- **Oh**, s′écria-t-elle puis haussant le ton,** et c′est que maintenant que tu m′appelle ! Ah franchement les vielles de nos jours se font séniles plus tôt !**

- **Hinata**, la coupais-je en essayant un dernière effort, **viens à l′angle de la rue de chez moi.** »

Et je coupais le téléphone, sombrant en même temps dans l′inconscience, en cette nuit plutôt froide sur un sol pas si propre que ça.

**๑๑๑**

« **Tout va bien, il lui faut juste du repos et de la biafine, elle sera sur pied dans pas loin d′une semaine.**

- **Merci docteur**, remercia mon amie que je reconnus comme Hinata.

- **Hina...?** Fis-je encore un peu dans les vapes? »

Ouvrant un œil puis un autre, je fus surprise de voir une Hinata complétement pétrifié qui se précipita sur moi pour me serrer de toute ses forces de peut de me perdre une seconde fois.

« **Tu essaye de me tuer c′est ça ?** Questionnais-je tout en faisant semblant d′agoniser.

- **Ne me refait jamais ça**, reprit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

- **On est où ?** Continuais-je dans mon lot de question.

- **A l′hopital baka !** S′écria-t-elle en me frappant le sommet du crâne.

- **Je peux sortir quand ?** Reprise-je cette fois-ci en rigolant.

- **Tu peux maintenant**, rigola-t-elle aussi.

- **Alors allons-y**, fis-je en soulevant la couette. »

Posant mes pieds au sol, pour ensuite marcher je remarquais vite que je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin, et je ne fus pas surprise que mon amie me prenne par l′épaule sachant pertinemment que je refuserais le fauteuil.

« **La voiture est en bas**, précisa-t-elle en m′emmenant là-bas,** non personne n′est au courant ! Et non je ne lis pas dans tes pensées mais c′est que je te connais !** »

Lui souriant, elle me fit monter dans la limousine et pour la première fois je soulevais mon t-shirt gris pale pour observer les bandages qui allait du bas de ma poitrine jusqu′aux hanches. Il ne fallut que cinq minutes pour arriver, et je ne fus pas surprise de n′y voir personne m′acceuillir.

«** Ils ne savent pas non plus que je viens**, soufflais-je en me tournant vers Hinata une fois sorti.

- **Exact**, souria-t-elle,** ils doivent être en train de déjeuner ! Alors on va aller les embêter !** »

Me reprenant par l′épaule pour aller plus vite, elle me fit traverser d′énormes couloirs pour ouvrir d′un coup la porte pour la faire claquer et que tous le monde se retourne vers nous.

«** Une entrée discrète surtout hein ?** Lui fis-je sarcastiquement.

- **Mais ce serait pas drôle**, se plaignit Hinata en s′avança pour me présenter une chaise. »

Essayant de marcher droit je m′affalais aussi vite sur celle-ci et Hinata partit vers une chaise de libre qui se trouver à côté de Naruto.

« **Euh... Coucou**, fis-je en les regardant tour à tour.

- **SAKURA**, hurla Naruto en se levant de sa chaise.

- **Oui c′est mon prénom**, m′amusais-je un peu en lui tirant la langue.

- **T′as pas changé toi**, rigola ma voisine de droite Témari en me tapotant l′épaule me faisant faire une petite grimace.

- **Et heureusement**, me moquais-je d′elle en lui souriant. »

Les conversations allèrent de bon train après mais le regard de Sasuke me perturba un peu mais n′en fit rien voir. L′après-midi les filles avaient décidés d′aller bouquiner mais étant là elles ont changés leurs plans mais je m′éclipsais vite pour rejoindre Neji.

« **Elle est où ?** Questionnais-je sans plus tarder.

- **Je m′en doutais**, rigola-t-il, **elle arrive ce soir du travaille. Pendant ce temps va t′amuser avec les autres.**

- **J′ai plus envie de me reposer**, déclarais-je pour faire signe à Hinata qui vint à ma rencontre, **tu aurais une chambre s′il te plaie ?**

-** Tu as la tienne je te rappelle,** fulmina-t-elle en me faisant partir de la salle pour aller vers l′esclier. »

Mais à peine eus-je fait trois marches que je me trouvais au sol me tenant les côtes, la brune se pencha vers moi me soulevant et se remis comme avant pour m′aider. Il fallut longtemps avant que je puisse me mettre dans mon lit mais Hinata ne partit pourtant pas.

« **Oui ?** Fis-je en levant la tête pour la voir.

- **Je reviendrais dans deux heures pour changer les bandages** ! »

Et elle partit enfin, me laissant das la peine ombre et je contemplais le mur, qui m′avait tellement passionné quand j′étais dans mes pensées. Pendant que je réfléchissais la porte s′ouvrit lentement et l′inconnue se glissa dans ma chambre pour allumer en un coup la lumière et se positionner devant moi !

« **Que veux-tu Sasuke ?** M′informais-je en me mettant en position semi-assise donc le haut du corps posé sur le mur mais n′étant pas totalement assise.

- **Pourquoi m′as-tu appelé ?** Fit-il en me regardant de ses prunelles noires qui me faisaient chavirer.

- **Ce n′est plus important maintenant**, lui souriais-je.

- **Je n′arrive plus à savoir**, s′écria-t-il tout en restant stoïque.

- **Explique** **!** L′encourageais-je à formuler le fond de sa pensées.

- **Tu es une filles uniques Sakura**, s′exprima-t-il comme un murmure,** tu ne m′aimes pas pour ce que je suis physiquement mais sur ma voix, mon esprit, pendant le mois où tu étais là, tu n′as rien fait me sauter dessus ou encore dépenser des sous à tord, non tu t′es liée d′amitié à tous le monde et tu n′as jamais arrêter de me fasciner.** »

Restant là, devant lui, les yeux ébahis par le nombre de parole qu′il avait prononcé mais aussi qu′elle m′était destiné et moi j′étais là sans savoir quoi dire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est rester comme ça mais un bout de temps.

« **Sakura**, continua-t-il enfin, **je crois que je t′...**

-** Sakura c′est l′heure de changer les bandages**, s′écria la voix enfantine d′Hinata puis apercevant Sasuke, **oups je dérange.** »

Hinata repartit de plus belle pour claquer la porte, moi j′avais détourné les yeux pour ne pas montrer ma gène.

« **Comment ça ′_bandage_′ ?** S′époumona-t-il en s′avançant vers moi.

- **C′est que … tu vois... je n′ai pas fait attention … et … euh... boum... voilà quoi**, cherchais-je vainement. »

Arrivant à côté de moi il ne se pria pas pour soulever mon t-shirt et montrer ses fameux bandages, c′est le visage rouge que je baissais mon regard.

« **Qui t′as fait ça ?** Ragea-t-il ne bougeant pas son regard de mes bandages.

- **Ce ne sont pas tes affaires**, assurais-je froidement en le regardant quand il posa son regard froid sur le mien, **tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Car tu es la seule personne que j′ai appelé quand j′étais pas bien mais la seule chose que tu as fait c′est faire ton foutue concert ! Oh moins je sais que je ne suis rien pour toi !** »

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et perlèrent sur ma joue rosie par la colère qui m′avait envahi. Sasuke représentait tout pour moi même si je savais que je n′étais qu′une ridicule fan qui avait réussi à vivre un mois avec le groupe. Mais malgré ça j′avais cru, oui je pensais, qu′il m′appréciait même un peu mais tout n′était qu′illusion. Remettant mon t-shirt normalement pour ne pas qu′on les voie pour ensuite essayer de me lever malgré que j′étais encore faible.

Titubant jusqu′à la porte, il ne me retint pas, ce qui me brisa le coeur une seconde fois.

« **Cette fois-ci c′est un adieu**, souriais-je faussement en tournant mon visage vers lui,** tu n′entendras plus parler de moi promis !** »

Ouvrant la porte, je m′engouffrais dans le long couloir, juste à ce moment mon portable vibra pour montrer un appel de ma génitrice.

« **Oui ?** Chuchotais-je à l′intention de ma mère.

- **Reviens à la maison**, me supplia-t-elle en pleurant elle aussi au combiner.

- **Ôkasan**, soufflais-je en essuyant mes larmes, **je ne peux pas … je suis désoler mais part de la maison s′il te plait. J′ai tout fait pour qu′il ne te fasse rien alors maintenant que je ne peux plus rentrer part !**

-** Je ne peux pas**, siffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- **Je viens te chercher alors**, grondais-je,** prépare des affaires pour toi et prend-en dans mon armoire sans qu′il le remarque !** »

Sans attendre une seconde, je marchais plus vite vers la sortie, mes larmes ayant fini de couler, je pris la rambarde des escaliers pour m′aider à descendre et me dirigeait vers la sortie. Ne me faisant voir par personne, je passais aussi vite la porte et alla dans une des voiture avec un chauffeur.

«** Où vous voulez aller Mademoiselle ?** Questionna-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- **Chez moi au plus vite**, articulais-je en reprenant ma respiration,** mais ne vous arrêtez pas devant juste un peu avant.**

- **Bien**, conclua-t-il en démarrant la limousine. »

Je savais que ce trajet serait long, j′en profitais donc pour m′endormir et laissant mes pensées divaguaient.

_Flash-Back._

« **Prête ?** Questionna Témari en se tournant vers moi avec un pistolet dans la main. »

J′hochais la tête positivement, et nous sortions enfin en courant de notre cachette pour nous diriger vers trois hommes qui étaient en train de se prélasser pour tirer sur chacun deux les faisant sursauter.

« **Arg**, fit Naruto en se levant pour nous fusiller du regard, **non mais vous allez le payer !**

- **Hina à toi**, hurla mon amie blonde. »

Un énorme jet d′eau propulsa le gentil blondinet dans l′eau froide. Pour les deux derniers ça aller être une autre affaire puisqu′il c′était déjà levé pour nous courir après. Leur lançant de l′eau grâce à nos pistolets, il n′y eu aucun effet puisque la distance s′amoindrit, Témari se tourna vers moi et me regarda désoler.

«** PLAN B**, hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre. »

Nous nous arrêtions d′un coup, surprenant au passage nos deux poursuivants, et on enleva en vitesse nos vêtements pour montrer un maillot de bain en dessous.

«** Vous aviez tout prévu**, fulmina Shikamaru en s′approchant de sa petite-amie.

- **Tu n′as encore rien vu**, fit-elle en s′approcha de lui de manière très oser. »

Lui faisant non de la tête, ils ne virent pas Hinata à côté d′eux qui alluma en vitesse le jet pour les propulser dans l′eau sauf que non-idiot qu′ils étaient, on se fit aussi éjecter avec eux. Puis sans suivis une bataille pour nous couler.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Soupirant d′aise, je me renfrognais un peu sur moi-même. Ce mois avait été riche en surprise et nos bétises laissaient des marques comme la fois ou moi et Témari on a voulu cuisiner …

_Flash-Back_

« **Je te dis un kilo de sel !** Hurla la blonde.

- **Mais non une pincé de sel !** Criais-je à l′encontre de mon amie, **n′oublie pas que c′est un gâteau ça !**

- **Bon on a qu′à faire la moitier de nos deux pensées**, résolva-t-elle.

- **Mouais**, fis-je non-convaincu. »

_BOUM_

« **C′était quoi ça ?** Fit irruption Neji et Hinata en même temps.

- **Bah on a voulu faire la recette magique**, s′écrions-nous en coeur en montrant la recette.

-** Euh...** »

Restant ébahi par la recette qui n′en n′était pas une, car mélanger du safran avec de l′ail, de l′acide sulfurique et du jus de chauffe-souris, avec quatre grenouilles entière … Ce n′était pas possible !

« **Ne mettez plus les pieds dans une cuisine,** hurla Neji en regardant l′état de celle-ci.

- **Laissez-moi faire à l′avenir**, s′offusca Hinata en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. »

Nous répondîmes en coeur un ′haiii′ pour partirent en furie qu′on était pour éviter le nettoyage de la cuisine.

_Fin du Flash-Back._

« **Mademoiselle, Mademoiselle**, criait le chauffeur depuis un bout de temps.

-** Hai hai**, soufflais-je en me levant pour sortir,** je reviens dans pas longtemps soyez près à partir !**

- **Bien Mademoiselle**, finit le conducteur ! »

Partant vers l′arrière de ma maison et observant l′heure je pensais que mon père était devant son feuilleton. Passant par ma chambre, j′y aperçus ma mère, un oeil au beurre noire, des ématomes sur les bras que je voyais par la couleur violette de ses poignets. Elle pleurais en silence et en me voyant arriver elle me sauta au cou.

« **On y va de suite**, chuchotais-je calmement en essayant de calmer ma mère. »

Ne pouvant rien dire, car étant sous le choc ma mère sortit de sous mon lit deux sacs que je pris sur mes épaules, essayant de lui montrer que j′allais bien même si c′était l′inverse. J′étais blessé de l′extérieur comme de l′intérieur. Me faufilant calmement par la même fenêtre, puis aidant ma mère à faire de même.

«** Maintenant tu vas m′expliquer !** Nargua une voix adossé contre la limousine que j′avais empreinté.

- **S-Sasuke ?** M′interloquais-je avec les grands yeux.

- **Monte**, finit-il en faisant entrer ma mère en premier puis avant que je ne rentre, **et ne me dit jamais plus ′adieu′ !** »

Il l′avait dit avec une telle froideur que j′en eu des frissons et je ne pus que baisser que la tête. Entrant suivit de près par Sasuke il commanda au chauffeur de nous ramener chez lui. Mes douleurs toujours présente que je cachais se firent moindre quand je remontais les manches de ma mère, je ne pus m′empêcher d′hoqueter de stupeur.

« **Ce n′est pas de sa faute tu sais**, confia ma mère pour le soutenir.

- **Si**, fulminais-je et m′en voulant en même temps, arrête de l′aider !

- **Mais il était si triste que tu parte**, répondit-elle avec une mine attendrissante.

- **Il n′est plus comme avant,** hurlais-je contre ma mère sur son regard surpris, **arrête de te faire des illusions ! Depuis que je suis née, je fais tout pour lui faire plaisir mais je ne peux pas devenir un graçon et tu ne peux plus avoir d′enfant alors arrête de l′aider ! Ce type n′a que des maîtresses, et tu vas pas me dire que tu ne le sais pas je ne te croirais pas !**

- **Mais Sakura**, souffla-t-elle en me prenant la main, **je l′aime tu sais.**

- **Tu ne devrais pas**, fis-je froidement,** il ne t′a jamais rien donner en retour que des coups. Illusionne toi comme tu veux mais c′est la dernière fois que je t′aide.**

- **Sakura tu t′es trouvé des amis ?** Questionna-t-elle en désignant Sasuke d′un coup de tête en souriant.

- **Oui**, murmurais-je avec un petit sourire, **je te les présenterai quand on sera arrivé.**

- **C′est géniale**, s′écria ma mère en me serrant fort dans ses bras me rouvrant une plaie au passage mais n′en fit pas part. »

Pendant que ma mère rêvait de mes nouveaux amis, je sentais mes yeux s′alourdirent et au détour d′un virage je m′endormis complétement pour m′écrouler sur Sasuke, qui fut d′abord surpris et voyant que je m′endromais ne dit plus rien.

**๑๑๑**

« **Sakura mon ange**, souffla la douce voix de ma mère.

- **Je dors**, grognais-je en m′accrochant à quelque′chose.

- **Tu ne veux pas te détacher de ce jeune homme hein ?** Se moqua la même voix de ma mère. »

Jeune homme ? Sasuke ? Comment ça ? Me relevant d′un coup, lâchant la prise de ma main et regardant avec des grand yeux Sasuke. Je m′étais endormis sur lui ? Me mettant une énorme gifle mentalement je sortis au plus vite de la voiture. Je découvris Hinata et Ino sur le perron qui nous attendaient.

«** Mme Haruno veuillez me suivre**, s′exclama Ino poliment en prenant les affaires de ma mère, **nous allons vous montrez votre chambre.**

- **C′est très aimable à vous**, remercia ma mère en lui souriant. »

Moi je m′étais tout juste aproché pour ensuite me diriger vers Hinata et la serrait dans mes bras. Je n′en pouvais plus, la fatigue était dut à ma blessure et je ne pouvais plus me retenir.

« **Sasuke !** héla-t-elle pour qu′il vienne vers elle, **prend Sakura est emmène là dans sa chambre. J′irais lui changer ses bandages peu après.**

- **Hn**, répondit celui-ci. »

S′avançant vers nous, je vis la plus grande star du monde me prendre dans ses bras, façon princesse en plus ! Et ne croyez pas que je puisse rester insensible à ça, puisque aussi vite des rougeurs apparurent sur mes joues naturellement pâle.

Regardant Sasuke, je le vis faire un petit sourire, pourquoi ? Ça c′était la vraie question ! Marchant pendant un petit bout de temps, je regrettais bien vite quand il me déposa dans mon lit, je voulais rester dans ses bras où une douceur infime m′avait parcouru.

Il s′approcha de moi, prenant ma tête en coupe pour me regarder dans les yeux. Mes rougeurs réapparurent bien vite et je déviais mon regard du sien.

«** Sakura**, chuchota-t-il qui me fit le regarder surprise qu′il me parle, **dis-moi ce qui ce passe et pourquoi ta mère est couverte de bleu.**

- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi**, répondis-je légèrement intimidée,** toi tu ne me dis rien sur toi et je devrais le faire ?**

- **Sakura**, souffla-t-il pour coller son front sur le mien, **tu as une famille qui t′aime et surtout encore en vie, alors j′aimerais savoir ce qui ce passe.**

- **Tu veux savoir ?** M′emportais-je en haussant le ton,** mon père a toujours voulu avoir un garçon et je suis née alors la seule chose que j′ai de lui sont des coups et encore des coups ! Tous ce que je fais ne sera jamais assez bien pour lui et ma mère vit dans le passé car juste après ma naissance elle est devenue stérile ce qui lui a fait un choque ! Elle croit que mon père l′aime encore alors que tous les soirs il ramenait un pute ! Alors tu veux me dire que ma famille m′aime ? J′ai voulu le croire petite, mais maintenant pour moi ce sont juste une connaissance ...** »

_CLACK_

Ma joue était rougie, je me retournais d′un coup pour fusiller du regard le garçon qui avait fait ça. Il n′avait pas le droit et j′allais lui prouver.

«** Nan mais ça va pas ?** Hurlais-je en me jetant sur lui pour le bousculer au sol moi avec. »

Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je ne savais pas quoi dire mais il n′avait pas le droit, il n′avait aucun droit sur moi ! Il se releva d′un coup et attacha mes mains avec une des sienne.

«** Laches-moi !** Continuais-je en essayant de me dégager.

- **Mon frère a tué mes parents devant mo**i, claqua-t-il froidement,** mes parents se sont toujours occupé de lui pour qu′il soit le meilleur. Je croyais être aimé mais ce n′était qu′illusion mais je n′ai jamais arrêter de les aimer. Mais mon frère en eu marre d′être chouchouter et voulu faire parti de la pire organisation qui existe au Japon : L′Akatsuki. Mais pour y rentrer il dut accomplir une mission : tués nos parents ! Sauf que ce jour-là j′étais rentré plus tôt et je les vus … Pour être sur de mon silence il fit ce que je me souviendrais toujours …** »

Il lâcha mes mains, et enleva son T-shirt pour enfin se tourner pour que je vois son dos où y était une grande balafre faite pas un couteau ou une grande lame. Me rapprochant de lui, je me levais et touchant son dos pour suivre le long de la cicatrice. Sous mes doigts je sentis les frissons que je lui procurais.

« **Malgré ce que tu as vécu je ne pourrais changé d′avis sur mes parents car une chose dans ton histoire et différente de la mienne**, chuchotais-je en m′arrêtant au milieu de la balafre, **moi mes parents j′ai vécu avec eux pendant toute ma vie, toi tu n′étais qu′un enfant.**

-** Et ?** Questionna-t-il dans un murmure qui se voulait froid.

- **Ne me force pas à aimer mes parents**, fis-je en ferment mon poing sur le dos de Sasuke, **s′il te plaie.**

-** Pourquoi ?** Continua-t-il en se tournant vers moi pour me prendre le poing puis reprit d′une voix plus faible, **pourquoi ?** »

Ne pouvant répondre à ça, je savais que si je le faisais je m′enfuirais juste après. Tremblante quelque′peu j′essayais de me contenir, des larmes se mirent au coin de mes yeux.

« **Tu es important pour moi**, soufflais-je tremblante, **et je pourrais essayer de le faire alors que je sais que ça ne servirera à rien …**

- **Sakura**, chuchota-t-il en s′approchant vers moi se qui me fit reculer.

- **Sasuke**, continuais-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, **je... j-JE T′AIME !** »

Hurlant en ramenant aussi vite mes mains contre moi pour baisser la tête, les larmes perlant sur mon visage. Ne voulant pas savoir ce qui se passerait par la suite, j′essayais de faire abstraction de tous ça !

« **Tu es laide quand tu pleure**, s′exclama la voix de mon chanteur favoris. »

Réprimant un hoquet de stupeur, je savais que mes sentiments n′étaient pas partagés mais les recevoir comme ça me blesser beaucoup. Je sentis la main de Sasuke levait mon menton, et sans autre mot il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes remplient de larmes salés.

Restant choquer au début, je répondis peu à peu au baiser qui devint langoureux et passionné. Mon chanteur s′arrêta pour me regarder dans les yeux, d′un nouveau regard que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« **Je crois que je t′aime aussi**, finit-il pour reprendre possession de mes lèvres. »

**THE END**

_petit plus ( point de vus Hinata )_

Cela ne faisait que quelque′temps que notre belle rose était parti. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je rentrais dans la chambre de Naruto. Celui-ci était allongé dans son lit regardant le plafond, me rapprochant doucement de lui je m′assis près de lui sur le lit. Il sursauta, ne m′ayant pas entendu arrivé.

« **Ah c′est toi Hinata**, s′exclama-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

- **Tu pensais à Sakura-chan ?** Questionnais-je en essayant de calmer mon souffle devenu irrégulier.

-** Moui**, fit-il en se tournant vers moi, **ma soeurette me mannnnnnque !**

- **Ne pleure pas**, consolais-je en lui souriant doucement.

- **Bon !** S′écria-t-il en se relevant pour ce mettre à quelques′centimètres de mon visage,** tu n′es pas venu pour rien, je me trompe ? Alors que veux-tu ?** »

Je n′aimais pas beaucoup le Naruto intelligent mais à force de le connaître je m′y étais fait à ce changement de comportement.

« **Sakura m′a dit d′essayer alors je suis là**, répondis-je, depuis que je te connais, **que j′ai appris à te connaître …**

- **Tu vas pas me sortir une déclaration amoureuse aussi nian-nian**, souffla-t-il puis en voyant mon regard, **non tu rigole ?**

- **Naruto**, souriais-je faussement, **désoler de te dire ça alors que tu déteste ça mais je t′aime !**

- **C′est pas vrai**, s′indigna-t-il en prenant ses mains sur sa tête,** tu sais ce que j′en pense, non ? Je déteste ça ! Depuis que mes parents m′ont abandonné je ne crois plus en l′amour, et tu le sais très bien ! Ce ne sont que des conquête d′un soir ! Et je t′apprécis trop pour te faire souffrir et te dire : Essayons ! Je n′en serais pas capable.**

- J′attendrais, finis-je en me levant pour sortir.

-** Hinata**, murmura-t-il et je dus m′arrêter pour entendre la suite,** je ne sais pas quoi penser et tu devras surement attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse.**

-** Je sais**, rétorquais-je pour sortir. »

Il fallait que je m′en doute de toute façon, laissant enfin mes larmes coulaient je partis. Il faudrait attendre, et encore attendre ! Même si ça durerait 10 ans je le ferais, je te le promets Naruto car je ne suis pas comme tes parents et ne le serait jamais !


End file.
